iPod drabble
by MySoulIsYoursTakeIt
Summary: I'm using all my songs so almost 400 chapters. Not all Fax, some Niggy, Miggy, and many others. R&R better explanation inside. It's all RANDOMNESS
1. Addicted Saving Abel

**Well, here I am doing something that is soooo unlike me... I'm doin and Ipod drabble, then again, that might not even be the right word. I'm using all my songs in my Ipod to write this so almost 400 chapters, and I get new songs every week. They may seem like they're in alphabetical order but I will have a few out of order. But it's for Maximum Ride, it's not all Fax but I have Niggy and some others. **

**Well, I hope you like it. By the way they might not all be really long it's just, how much I think I fit to a chapter that retains some part of the lyrics. This is my first time doing this, so if you would, help a girl out, please review. **

**Well, Enjoy! Luv ~Fozzie~**

**

* * *

**

**Addicted ~Saving Abel**

_How can I make it through_

_All the things you do?_

_There's just gotta be_

_more than you and me._

Max was sitting on the windowsill, staring out into the dark and stormy sky, when I walked out of my room. I walked a little bit closer, not really wanting to disturb her. Her face looked serene, even peaceful. That was, I think, an actual first for Max, she's either a)deep in thinking, b)in fighting mode or c)in leader mode. She never relaxes.

I walked a little closer to her noticing why she didn't whip around and punch me in the face for thinking I was an intruder. _Heh, good times...good times..._ I thought silently. I heard some of the lyrics to the song and figured out that it was Addicted by Saving Abel. I would never think that song would be in her music library. That's a _dirty_ song. She started to stir and I hid behind the wall, but I was still able to see her. She headed towards the kitchen, mouthing the words to the song as she went. I followed silently behind her, hoping not to get punched in the face. She opened the fridge door and peered inside.

When she leaned down, her already short shirt rose up ferther. Some insane desire took me over, making me do my next move. I'm usually able to control my actions, but not this morning, we were alone and she was just..._there!_

I wrapped my arms around her waist, but not before I pulled out one of the ear-buds and whispered huskily the next couple lines of the song into her ear. "How can I make it through, all the things you do? There's just gotta be more than you and me." She shivered and leaned back into my embrace. I took the chance, I put my lips at the base of her neck and trailed warm wet kisses up the back of her neck.

A small moan escaped her lips and drove me to the end of Mr. Saint-and-Sane town.

I closed the fridge and spun her around to face me. She backed up and leaned against the back of the fridge. I pulled the headphones away, accidentally pulling them out of the Ipod, making the music play out loud.

I lifted her up and wrapped her legs around my waist. I held her face in my hands and looked into her eyes. I leaned in and touched my lips softly with hers. "I love you," I whispered against her lips. She only nodded and I kissed her softly yet again but this time it turned into a full fledged kiss...

* * *

**So, how do you like it. I hope you guys like it. Please review and more will come.**

**Luv ~Fozzie~**


	2. Ali in the Jungle the hours

**Thank you for all the reviews, I was so happy to see em. But this one is really short I'm teribbly sorry. I tried to make this longer so many times. I tried, please don't yell at me. I promise the next one will be way longer! Well, here's number 2.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ali in the Jungle ~ The hours**

_It's not how you start it's how you finish_

_And i's not where your from,_

_it's where your at._

_Everybody gets knocked down (2x)_

_How are you gonna get up? (2x)_

_Everybody gets knocked down (2x)_

_How are you gonna get up?_

_Just how are you gonna get up?_

I looked over at Ari, it was just me and him now. Fang was fighting flyboys and so were the rest of the gang, Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, and Angel.

"Ah, look at the little birdy, trapped in a cage," Ari taunted as he began circling me.

"I think I see a big bad putty-tat," I spat at him. Watching his every move. His whole frame shook with laughter. I ignored Ari and looked at Fang, he was doing really great and went over to help Iggy. They were almost done fighting. But I turned my gaze back to my best friend.

He turned to look at me, and smiled, one of his Fang smiles, that are only meant for me. His face turned shocked and he cupped his hands around his mouth. "Max, look out!" he yelled one second before I felt Ari slam into my back. It knocked me breathless and to the ground. I couldn't move, I was in so much pain. I couldn't even breathe. How stupid could I get? I was to busy looking at Fang to fend for my own safety.

Ari grabbed me around my neck and lifted me up off the ground. I gulped for air as he chuckled.

"Ah, Max. Your too stupid to think you can beat me," he said, his eight year old face, elongating to fit his wolfy muzzle.

"I'm not the stupid one, you are," I yelled in a strangled tone and put my feet on his chest and pushed. His grip on my neck lessened and I took that opportunity to unfurl my wings and fly up to the gang. I had made it away, with no damage. I looked back and Ari was shaking a fist at me and yelling at a few flyboys. They began flying towards us, well, I'm gonna have fun.

"Everybody gets knocked down," I muttered to myself as I headed towards the flybots.

* * *

**That was a really short one. I told you, what ever I think makes it sound good, I'm stopping there. I'm not writing a novel per song here. Well, please review.**

**Luv ~Fozzie~**


End file.
